Star Wars: Armada Core Set
"Rebel and Imperial fleets fight for the fate of the galaxy in Star Wars™: Armada, the two-player miniatures game of epic Star Wars space battles!" "In Star Wars: Armada, you command the unmatched power of the Imperial fleet, or gain the opportunity to prove your tactical acumen as an admiral in the Rebel Alliance. Massive Star Destroyers fly to battle against Rebel corvettes and frigates. Banks of turbolasers unleash torrential volleys of fire against squadrons of X-wings and TIEs." "Assemble your fleet, survey your objectives, form your battle plan, plot your course, call your shots, and destroy the enemy. Armada balances the awesome scale of the Star Wars galaxy’s ships and space warfare with ship designs and rules that make for accessible, intuitive play experiences. It’s your job to issue the tactical commands that will decide the course of battle and, perhaps, the fate of the galaxy." "The Star Wars: Armada Core Set contains everything you need to get started, including the rules, an articulated maneuver tool, a range ruler, six command dials, nine attack dice, ten unpainted squadrons, and three pre-painted ship miniatures (Victory-class Star Destroyer, Nebulon-B frigate, CR90 Corellian corvette), plus more than 130 cards and tokens." Information This is the base set for the Star Wars: Armada Miniatures Game. It comes with 3 pre-painted ships and everything you need to start a 2-player game. The base set can be further expanded upon with the expansion packs. More info at FFG... Models Empire: *''Victory''-class Star Destroyer * TIE Fighter squadron (6x) Rebel: *CR90 Corellian Corvette *Nebulon-B Frigate *X-wing squadron (4x) Components *Star Wars Armada: Learn To Play booklet (link to download -- 25 MB) *Star Wars Armada: Rules Reference booklet (link to download -- 1 MB) *Deck of 52 Damage Cards *Custom d8 Dice (3 red, 3 blue, 3 black) *1 Maneuver Tool *1 Range Ruler (double-sided) *13 Defense Tokens (6 Brace, 3 Evade, 3 Redirect, 1 Scatter) *6 Obstacle Tokens (3 Asteroid Fields, 2 Debris Fields, 1 Station) *1 Initiative Token *6 Round Tokens *4 Setup Area Markers *12 Command Tokens *10 Victory Tokens (double-sided) *7 Objective Tokens *6 Ship ID Tokens and 4 Flagship ID Tokens *3 Main Ship ID Tokens and 2 Main Flagship ID Tokens (double-sided) *20 Squadron Tokens Ship Cards Empire: * ''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer * ''Victory II''-class Star Destroyer Rebel: *CR90 Corvette A *CR90 Corvette B *Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *Nebulon-B Support Refit Squadron Cards Empire: *TIE Fighter Squadron * • "Howlrunner" (TIE Fighter) Rebel: *X-wing Squadron * • Luke Skywalker (X-wing) Upgrades Commander: * • General Dodonna * • Grand Moff Tarkin Defensive Retrofit: *Electronic Countermeasures Ion Cannons: *Overload Pulse Offensive Retrofit: *Expanded Hangar Bay Officer: * • Leia Organa * • Wulff Yularen *Defense Liaison * Weapons Liaison Ordnance: *Assault Concussion Missiles Support Team: *Engineering Team *Nav Team Title: * • ''Dodonna's Pride'''' (CR90)'' * • ''Redemption'''' (Nebulon B)'' * • ''Dominator'''' (Victory SD)'' Turbolasers: *Enhanced Armament *H9 Turbolasers Weapons Team: *Gunnery Team Objective Cards Assault Objective Cards: * Advanced Gunnery * Most Wanted * Opening Salvo * Precision Strike Defense Objective Cards: * Contested Outpost * Fire Lanes * Fleet Ambush * Hyperspace Assault Navigation Objective Cards: * Dangerous Territory * Intel Sweep * Minefields * Superior Positions Category:Rule Set Category:Core Sets